2009-10 GOJHL Season
This is a list of Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League Standings for the 2009-10 season. Changes Owen Sound Greys elect to take a leave of absence. Regular Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Golden Horseshoe St. Catharines Falcons 51 38 8 - 5 280 146 81 Stoney Creek Warriors 51 36 11 - 4 248 166 76 Thorold Blackhawks 51 35 12 - 4 211 164 74 Niagara Falls Canucks 51 28 16 - 7 205 202 63 Welland Jr. Canadians 51 18 23 - 10 175 207 46 Port Colborne Pirates 51 17 30 - 4 173 243 38 Wheatfield Jr. Blades 51 13 32 - 6 173 263 32 Fort Erie Meteors 51 14 35 - 2 150 266 30 Mid-Western Brantford Eagles 51 42 5 - 4 284 141 88 Waterloo Siskins 51 43 7 - 1 221 116 87 Listowel Cyclones 51 27 23 - 1 179 188 55 Cambridge Winterhawks 51 25 21 - 5 202 215 55 Stratford Cullitons 51 23 27 - 1 183 178 47 Elmira Sugar Kings 51 20 26 - 5 163 188 45 Guelph Hurricanes 51 16 29 - 6 157 231 38 Kitchener Dutchmen 51 16 34 - 1 153 231 33 Western London Nationals 50 37 10 - 3 244 133 77 Strathroy Rockets 50 36 13 - 1 244 152 73 Chatham Maroons 50 33 15 - 2 199 163 68 St. Marys Lincolns 50 31 15 - 4 201 169 66 LaSalle Vipers 50 30 16 - 4 261 184 64 Sarnia Legionnaires 50 21 23 - 6 174 176 48 St. Thomas Stars 50 21 25 - 4 173 179 46 Leamington Flyers 50 7 38 - 5 128 276 19 Lambton Shores Predators 50 6 44 - 0 134 338 12 Playoffs Conference Quarter-final :London Nationals defeated Leamington Flyers 4-games-to-none :Stratford Cullitons defeated Cambridge Winterhawks 4-games-to-none :Stoney Creek Warriors defeated Wheatfield Jr. Blades 4-games-to-none :Thorold Blackhawks defeated Port Colborne Pirates 4-games-to-none :LaSalle Vipers defeated St. Marys Lincolns 4-games-to-1 :St. Thomas Stars defeated Strathroy Rockets 4-games-to-1 :St. Catharines Falcons defeated Fort Erie Meteors 4-games-to-none :Waterloo Siskins defeated Guelph Hurricanes 4-games-to-1 :Elmira Sugar Kings defeated Listowel Cyclones 4-games-to-2 :Brantford Eagles defeated Kitchener Dutchmen 4-games-to-1 :Niagara Falls Canucks defeated Welland Jr. Canadians 4-games-to-1 :Chatham Maroons defeated Sarnia Legionnaires 4-games-to-3 Conference Semi-final :Brantford Eagles defeated Elmira Sugar Kings 4-games-to-2 :St. Thomas Stars defeated London Nationals 4-games-to-2 :Stratford Cullitons defeated Waterloo Siskins 4-games-to-2 :LaSalle Vipers defeated Chatham Maroons 4-games-to-2 :Stoney Creek Warriors defeated Thorold Blackhawks 4-games-to-3 :St. Catharines Falcons defeated Niagara Falls Canucks 4-games-to-3 Conference Final :Stoney Creek Warriors defeated St. Catharines Falcons 4-games-to-2 :LaSalle Vipers defeated St. Thomas Stars 4-games-to-2 :Brantford Eagles defeated Stratford Cullitons 4-games-to-2 Semi-final Round Robin Team GP W L GF GA P LaSalle Vipers 4 3 1 15 15 6 Brantford Eagles 4 2 2 15 11 4 Stoney Creek Warriors 4 1 3 9 13 2 Final :LaSalle Vipers defeated Brantford Eagles 4-games-to-1 Photo Gallery 09-10GueHur.jpg|Guelph Hurricanes 09-10SMLinc.jpg|St. Marys Lincolns 09-10WatSis.jpg|Waterloo Siskins 09-10LasVip.jpg|'Champions LaSalle Vipers' 09-10FEMet.jpg|Fort Erie Meteors Sources *http://www.gojhl.ca/ -- League website for League Standings Category:2010 in hockey Category:2009 in hockey Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League